Vampire love
by Kamikaze Shi Neko
Summary: my version of twilight EPOV version this one is totally different and surprising twists will occur so no flaming please thank you and also review please


**THIS WAS A HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT FOR MY CREATIVE WRITING CLASS SO PLEASE EXCUSE THE DATES AND PERIOD 5 STUFF XD PLUS I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I WISH I DID BUT I DONT PLEASE REVIEW**

Ben Yaunk

Period 5

1/15/09

creative writing.

Chapter one of Vampire Love.

Drip, Drop, Pit, Pat. That's all I listened to anymore. Forks, Washington, my own

little personal hell. Sometimes I wish I **could **sleep, today is the first day of school. Oh

wonderful school, surrounded by hundreds of kids and their thoughts. I sat up from the

couch after reading a book and listened to everyone in the house. Jasper was beating

himself up for wanting a human, Alice was thinking about what shirt she should wear for

today. I looked at the clock on the floor, 3:00 am. Four more hours to go till school.

_Edward._ I immediately turned my head towards Alice's direction. Thank God this

century doesn't have that many Edwards. Alice walked into my room and held up two t-

shirts, both very expensive, of course! This is a vampire family why wouldn't we have

expensive clothes??

_Edward which one should I wear? _

I pointed to the silky blue blouse on her right.

_Oh you think so???? Thanks Edward! So how is Jasper doing? _

I sighed and shook my head with disappointment.

_Oh I get it, thanks Edward see you in a few! _

Alice turned around like a ballerina and ran to her room. After she left, I went to

my CD wall and put on a Debussy CD, "Claire De Lune". I turned up the volume then

sat down on my couch listening. No matter how much I tried to concentrate on the music

I couldn't get Rosalie's thoughts out of my head.

"Rosalie, shut your thoughts up, I am listening to music." I muttered knowing of

course, she would hear me.

"Get out of my head, Edward, you snoop!!!" Rosalie yelled and then was quiet; I

guess Emmett shut her up

"Thanks Emmett." I heard a low chuckle.

"Wasn't me it was Esme" Emmett returned with another low chuckle.

"Well thank you than Esme" Esme clapped showing that she heard and thanks

me. I chuckled underneath my breath; it was nice to have a mom figure in the house even

though I am older than she is. I then heard Carlisle's thoughts. He was studying of

course, like a human would. Why did he study? He already knew everything there is to

know about medicine, but I guess he wants to know more, solve more puzzles. 2 hours

passed while I listened to them. I remembered we were getting a new student today,

Isabella Swan, the chiefs' daughter from Pheonix. Everyone in town has been talking

about these passed 2 weeks. I laughed at the thought of what she would think of my

family and me when she sees us. Oh I can't wait to read her mind, all new thoughts a

whole new life I can read. 7 am rolled around and I decided to get dressed. Alice had laid

me out a whole outfit last night; she never lets us wear the same clothes twice.

_Edward time to go to school!_

Esme was always good at reminding me about my appointments. I grabbed my

book bags and car keys off the nightstand and walked slowly downstairs.

"Edward your eyes are black you should have hunted yesterday, being around

humans-" Carlisle coughed and cut Esme off at the pass.

"Well anyways Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, have a good day at

school" Esme hugged all of us and we ran to the car jumped in and head to school. I was

the one who drove the nice shiny silver Volvo, Rosalie in front, Alice, Jasper and Emmett

in the back. There was enough room for everyone so no one complained. My

speedometer read 120 mph by the time we hit Forks. 30 seconds later we arrived at the

school. I slowed my speed to look "normal." When we pulled in to the small parking lot a

new/old red truck sat in our old spot.

"Must be the new girl, Isabella right?? How dare she take our spot." Emmett was

a real hot head; muscular and powerful too, no one messed with him; except for us

anyways.

"Emmett shut it, she is new she didn't know." I tried so hard to defend her but I

was sort of pissed too it was closer to all of our classes and we didn't like being outside

all that often, in front of people at least. We all headed out of the car and towards the

school. All the kids stopped and stared at us like usual, Emmett snickered softly-he loved

all of this attention- and looked towards Rosalie and kissed her. Alice was dancing

towards class while Jasper walked right besides her. I was heading too 1st period math

class when Emmett stopped in front of me and stared at me.

"Yes Emmett?" I said try to not rip his head off, since I haven't fed on something

in so long I was a bit uptight being around all these humans. "Hey I was just kidding

about the new girl, I didn't mind at all, Rosalie was clasping my hand the whole time, I

couldn't even move my hand!" Emmett laughed his quiet laughed and ran off towards

Rosalie. A few seconds later I heard a faint slap. I looked to my right about 20 feet away

Emmett's head was turned, and Rosalie looked furious.

"Rosalie did you slap Emmett again?"

"Damn straight I did he told you about me getting mad about the new girl which I

wasn't really it was sort of surprising. He deserved it." I chuckled at her, she whipped her

head around she snarled at me, of course being protective I snarled back at her, she then

quickly turned around and dragged Emmett to their first class.

First period was fine, when 4th period came around it was getting harder and

harder for me, not to rip someone's head off and drink their blood. The lunch bell rang,

yea I am almost home free I thought, but that was soon about to change. My brothers and

sisters walked in to the cafeteria before me. I took one deep breath outside and finally

walked in to the room. The aroma almost overpowered me. I smiled just to look normal,

smiling was all I had to keep myself from snarling at a human and feeding on them. I

heard the girl Jessica, talking to the new girl Isabella, about us of course, I did a quiet

laugh and went to go sit down with my "family."

A few minutes into lunch Emmett nudged me. "Can you read what she is

thinking?" I nodded and concentrated on her. A few minutes passed and something was

wrong, something was different about this girl, I couldn't read her mind, I can read

everyone else's but hers! Is something wrong with me? Or is she blocking me somehow?

Emmett nudged me again "So?" I didn't want to feel stupid so I said, "She thinks we are

interesting, and that's all." Emmett and the others laughed. I looked back at Isabella

Swan and she was staring at me with curiosity in her eyes. I smiled slightly and she

quickly turned around. The girl next to her, Jessica, was thinking about why she was

staring at me and that she was so ugly. Jessica has always been that way thought, when

ever she sees a girl looking at me she seems to get mad. Now the boy on the other side of

Isabella is Tyler, he works on the school newspaper, his hair is very black and raggedy,

but neat. To the left of him is Nate a tall black guy with cropped hair. He is thinking

about asking Isabella to prom. Of course why wouldn't he? She is cute I guess but I am

not interested in humans one bit. The whole group over there started laughing and

Isabella looked back at me, I clenched my fist and turned back to my "family."

The 5th period bell rang and like sheep the humans quickly got out of their seats

and quickly walked to their next class. I usually walked slow to biology but today I

walked faster, probably too fast to count as normal. When I entered the classroom barely

anyone was in their seats yet, I walked slowly to my seat and sat down looking out the

window into the rainy forest. "Ah welcome miss swan please take a seat next to Mr.

Cullen." Joy my biology teacher had to sit me next to the new girl. Isabella started

walking my way and the fan blew her silky smooth brown hair in my direction. And

that's when I snapped! I quickly covered my mouth and clunched my hand. I was going

to attack her, attack her like the meal she is. The monster trapped inside of me was prying

it way out it **wanted** her! She looked at me with disgust like she knew I wanted to eat

her! I snarled under my breath hopefully she didn't hear me. When she sat down next to

me I almost had it. Her smell was so delectable I just wanted to seduce her and take her

behind the school and, feed on her, I have never wanted someone as bad as her. Besides

she was right there next to me if I suck her blood before she scream people would

probably just think I am giving her a hickey. But what if someone sees the blood? I

would have to kill all the students including the teacher. It wouldn't be hard quickly pin

the down and block the door from them getting out. But what it they ran for the

windows? I am fast enough I should make it to them in time, and when I am done a run

and get the other 3 go home and we run maybe to Spain for a few decades till things calm

down. The pain, Thoughts swirling through my head, the monster clawing its way to the

surface was just torture for me, _ I cant hold on much longer_ I thought.

My finger nails were scratching at the bottom of the desk so hard that there were piles of

shavings on the ground.

The 6th period bell finally rung, I quickly grabbed my book bag and ran out of

there just to get away. Instead of going to my next class I went to my car and blasted the

music to drain everything out, I had to calm down or my family would be in trouble.

After I calmed down I just went home instead of waiting for my family. When I arrived

they were all waiting for me every single one of them.

"Edward what's wrong?" Alice started to try and hug me but I pushed her off and

ran upstairs packed my things and headed for the door. Alice stopped me when I got to

the door and started crying.

"Edward where are you going? I saw what happened you can not blame yourself

for this! Just take a few days away and stay here and hunt please?"

"I cant stay here anymore Alice I let Carlisle down I let everyone down, I cant go

back. I am going to go to Denali for a while I may never come back so good bye Alice,"

Alice hugged me and started sobbing, I kissed her forehead and ran off north

towards Alaska, with any luck my other family should still be there.


End file.
